stripped ch1
by Mikana flamebreeder
Summary: Sultana, a plain ordinary teen, thought that the schoolday was going to be normal? She was wrong. The Joker finally picks his Jokeress. This fanfic is rated M for later scenes that have more adult content and smex with alot of cussing


**No one saw her pain, all they saw was a girl that was about sixteen to seventeen years old, chrome eyes, slim body and dark hair. Her skin was no paler than usual, though she did look a bit… flushed. She sat on the window sill. It was almost time for school. She sighed and let her head go limp against the wall beside her. A tear gleamed in the sun light as it slid down a soft cheek, fell off her chin, and shattered like a crystal on the wooden ground. She slid her combat boots on and wiped her eyes. She grabbed her back pack and walked down the stairs.**

"**Where are you going Sultana?" her father asked with a deep, suspicious voice. **

"**School." Sultana answered. She waited patiently for a reply. When no words came out of his mouth she opened the front door and stepped out.**

"**Good morning class," the teacher cooed. Her blonde hair was pinned up in an awkward way that made Sultana want to laugh. But she just stared out the window and sighed.**

"**Has anybody heard about the new criminal?" the teacher asked.**

"**I heard his name was the Joker and that he wears make up," a student stated.**

"**Make up?" another student asked.**

"**You know like make up you scare people with?" Sultana snapped. Every one turned their attention toward her. Sultana had a blank look in her chrome eyes.**

"**What?" she asked innocently. **

"**You're probably his number one fan," one of the jocks teased. Sultana rolled her eyes and stared back out the window. The television flashed on.**

"**Good morning students of Gotham High," a familiar, eerie voice echoed through out the room. "Hopefully by now you all would have realized that this school is being held hostage. In your closets there is a detonator to another class rooms gas bombs. The first class room to press the red button is the one that will be spared. If anyone leaves the school you die. Trust me, I'm a man of my word."**

**The Joker laughed manically. Sultana waited for a command.**

"**I-I think I'm going to be sick!" a girl cried.**

"**Marissa, you can't leave the school," the teacher said. It was true, though. The nurse's office was across the football field. Sultana stood up.**

"**I'll go find him and reason with him," she insisted.**

"**Sultana…" The teacher shook her head slightly. **

"**Please, it's her only chance," Sultana pleaded with a serious face. Marissa was a very, very sick person. She had cancer, she only came to school to feel normal. The teacher finally nodded. Sultana ran out the door.**

_**Where are you, Joker?**_** she thought. She pondered for a second only to realize that the he must be in the main office. She ran down the hall and made a right. She turned left then ran straight. The office was in sight. She burst through the door.**

"**Joker!" she screamed as she stumbled in the room. The Joker turned his attention to the dark haired girl. He skipped toward her.**

"**Why hello, beautiful," he mused.**

"**I need to talk to you," she said.**

"**You must be…?" He cocked a smug smile and circled her. Sultana ignored him.**

"**A girl in my class is-"**

"**Answer my question."**

"**Sultana. A girl in my class is sick with cancer-"**

"**I don't care…. You look nervous. Is it the scars? Speaking of which, would you like to know how I got them?"**

"**Listen to me!" she screamed in frustration. The Joker grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer, as he did Sultana kneed him in the groin and stepped back. He just laughed and took a knife out.**

"**A little fight in you, I like that." He came at her again, "I'll make a deal with you: your friend can go to the nurse, but you come with me. How does that sound? Hmm?"**

"**Fine," she agreed and turned to the speaker.**

"**Marissa Hatcher you **_**may**_** leave the building," she spoke into the microphone.**

**She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, and turned around to find his face only inches away from her face. Sultana heard sirens outside. The Jokers attention turned from her to the front of the building. She slid out of the office. The Joker wasn't far behind her. Sultana ran down a flight of stairs only to find her hair being pulled by him. She winced and fell to one knee. She kicked the back of his leg and made him fall on the ground. She climbed on top of him and grabbed a knife out of his pocket, she held it up to his neck.**

"**Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut your throat right now," she hissed. He laughed and stared up at her.**

"**You won't kill me just like I won't kill you," he said. Sultana became distracted. The**

**Joker flipped her over and pinned her hands down. She grunted as she struggled. He was now fully on top of her. She breathed quickly and as she did her double d breasts floated up and down. He got so close to her face that she could almost smell his awful breath.**

"**Don't pretend to be tough baby-cakes it's just not you." he said. She glared at him. A strand of her long, black hair was in her face. He moved it with a finger. His gloves were smooth against her perfect face.**

"**I'm not pretending to be tough you sadistic little-- Ah!" she got cut off by his fist slamming into her jaw. Her lip ripped open and blood poured out.**

"**Did I say you could talk?" he asked. Tears stung her eyes. A metallic taste tainted her mouth. She shook her head and turned her head away from him. **

"**Good girl. Now be an angel and obey me or else you and this school goes ka-boom. Okay?" he smiled. She nodded. He pulled her up by her hair. She winced and got up, slowly at first then just to relieve the pain she quickened her speed. Sirens from a cops car sounded as it neared the school. He smirked and looked at her through a sideways glance. The sun shinned down on her face. Her blood sparkled and her tears shown. Her thoughts drifted as she dreamt of freedom. She knew what he was going to ask.**

"**There's a door that will lead us to the back of the school, there we can make our escape,"**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**I use to skip classes and that is where I use to hang out,"**

"…"

"**What?!"**

"**Well looks like the captured isn't an angel." he mused.**

"**You have no idea." she whispered. Her eyes seemed to drift farther and farther away into nothingness. He lead her to the back of the school, she opened the hidden door and they walked through it. She could feel her legs moving but she felt numb. A memory flashed in her head. It was her lip. It was busted and it was still bleeding. Loss of blood was getting to her. She looked behind her.**

"**What you looking at beautiful?" he asked in his crazed voice. He pushed her forward. In the sun her dark skinny jeans were splattered with blood. Her blood red shirt (which she had found out) wasn't actually blood red because her blood was redder than the shirt. She sighed and looked into a window. Her friend was staring at her. She held the remote and pressed the red button. In an instant the school blew up.**

"**NOOOOOOO!!" she screamed as the school got engulfed in the dancing flames. Two arms pulled her out of the way of the flames. He made her run. She turned angrily and pushed him back. He stumbled.**

"**You bastard! You planned this! You gave them a detonator to the whole school!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. She coiled her hands into fists. She swung with her right hand. He laughed as her hard fist hit his lip. She heard the roar of the flames. **

"**You can't threaten me! I **_**love**_** pain." he laughed. He rose up and walked towards her. Her tears had stopped flowing, now she looked like the life had been sucked out of her. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her towards him.**

"**You killed my only friend, my life, what else is there to feel?" she hissed. He pressed the knife in her mouth and slowly cut into her cheek. She tried to cringe and pull away from him but his grip was too strong and she was too weak. She cried out and tried to push him away. He pulled her closer so that her body and his morphed together almost perfectly. He slowly finished the job and let her fall to the ground. Her hand shaking over the cut. Blood poured into her mouth and she gasped in pain as the sliced flesh mixed with blood, sweat, saliva and tears. The Joker pulled her up by her arm and dragged her to his red corvette. He threw her in and gave her some stolen anesthesia. Within seconds she was out like a light and he drove her to his hide out.**

**Sultana struggled to get her eyes open. They were heavy. She forced them open and scanned the dark room. Shadows of what seemed to be torture weapons on the walls. She whimpered and found herself gagged, and chained. She felt stronger and more sober. She saw a knife that looked like it was dropped on the ground. With her bounded hands she dragged herself along the harsh floor toward the knife. She stopped to take a five second break. She breathed through her nose and then she recognized the smell. Gasoline. She rolled her eyes and she propped herself up on an elbow. The lights flicked on. **

"**Very good my little fallen angel,"**

"**Mmm-hmmm hrm!" You rat! **

"**Ah-ah-ahh! That's not nice," he said, his hand going down to take the cloth and tape off of her mouth. She grimaced and glared at him. **

"**You bastard! YOU BASTARD!!!" she yelled. He stopped her with his lips connecting with hers. It was a long and hungered kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth. He brought her up with him as he stood. As they parted their lips he had left her breathless.**

"**Now don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." he smiled. She sighed and rolled her eyes. **_**What is with him?!**_** She asked herself silently.**

"**Whatever." she breathed. He pulled her up. She had to bounce to keep her balance.**

" **Stop balancing." he ordered.**

"**I can't! You forgot to untie my feet."**


End file.
